2P Canada x Reader
by Pidazz
Summary: When you two met, everything was fine. With kissing, hugging, and more, everything goes downhill. Is there going to be a happy ending?


2p!Canada x Fem!Reader

A/N: Aye c: Sorry for the depressing shit and what not. This fan fiction has a bit of a sex scene/gore/quite a bit of swearing and it is somewhat depressing and sad content from chapter 2, to the end. Enjoy~!

Chapter 1

 _Today was amazing_

Your eyes opened slightly, adjusting your eyes from the annoying sunlight that emitted from the window. You rolled, looking at the wall that had your favorite photos taped. One caught your eye, your high school graduation. You were in the picture, next to Allen, Matt, and Oliver who was holding François' hand. You sighed, sitting up.  
Jesus, it felt odd owning your own house.

For an early birthday present, about two months ago your mother bought you a house. And it was a big deal, but now it's even bigger. It came from your dead mother who was in a car accident just three weeks from your birthday, which was today.  
You finally put your feet on the ground, literally. Feeling shitty, like all days ever since your graduation. Now, all there was to your life was drinking and working. Working had a pretty good pay, and it was fun once and a while. You worked as a Go-go dancer, coming home with a guy every now and then.  
You heard your door bell ring, of course someone would visit, it was your birthday... And two in the afternoon. "One second" You yelled. You knew for sure that whoever was behind the door heard you, after all, your house was a small tailor. You walked to your dresser, taking your time. You didn't need to use fancy clothes, like you had any; you just grabbed your black shorts, and pulled the shorts on. You walked to the living room, counting the steps; approximately, it took 9 steps to go to your living room. You opened the wooden door, more sunlight illuminating your small house.  
"Hey.." You said, a small smile tugging on your face. "Happy birthday, doll!" The auburn-haired boy greeted, wrapping his arms around your fragile and small frame. "Thanks, Al." Your face beside Allen's, you looked up and saw his brother, Matt, who had a cake in his hands. When Allen let go of you, you took greeted the two boys and invited them in. "Just put the cake over there… Tell Oliver I said thanks, would you?" You asked, your smile still visible. You heard the red head chuckle and playfully hit Matt's shoulder. "This pussy here made it, who would've known he had a thing for baking." You looked at Matt, seeing that his cheeks were a slight tint of red, just like yours. "Hey, fuck you, man!" Matt argued back clearly embarrassed. "Yo, lil bro, just admit it, you like her~" That's when they got your full attention. You just stud there, watching the two as your cheeks got redder.

After Allen said that, Matt walked out straight away, and closed the door, leaving you and Allen in silence. "Pfft, that dick. So- lets head out for drinks yeah?" You looked at Allen, your eyebrow raised. "He likes me?" You asked him, a small shred of hope in your voice. "Yeah, who wouldn't?" He stuck out his tongue and winked. "Haha, yeah, fuck you." You replied playfully. "Let's just have a slice and get going." Allen said, blowing his auburn hair out of his face. "Going where?" You asked. "A bar club thingy, whatever. Doll, it's time to have fun."

~Later on~

You five sat at the table, which included your usual crew, François, Oliver, Allen, Matt, and you. Since you five were already drinking at a booth at a bar, some of you guys were at the depressing stage of the effects. "I bet.." You replied to Allen's question before taking a sip of ~Insert Alcoholic Drink Here~ "He does like you, ya know? For the tenth time, he'd probably go out with you, doll." Allen said, repeating the almost exact same sentence for about, like he said, the 10th time, considering if you should confess your lovey-dovey feelings to Mattheu Williams. You sighed, looking at the hot mess that was across the bar on a stool, talking to some random girl beside him. The rest of the night was full of laughs, more drinks, and you thanking the four boys for the drinks.  
About three hours after you came to the somewhat fancy bar, a skinny and pretty waitresses soon brought a cupcake with a candle in it for you. You smiled at the girl, thanking her before taking out the candle and taking a bite of ~Insert Flavor Here~ "Thanks you guys.." You smiled, Matt was finally at your guys' booth, sitting with you guys instead of random women who was half naked.  
"Hey~" A waitress came over to the booth again, continuing her sentence, "The bar's about to close in like, 20 minutes. Mind packing up and finishing up your drinks?" The boys nodded as you put your coat on, grabbed your bag, took your glass and downed the remaining alcohol. You waited for the rest of the group to scoot out of the booth before you could, since you were right in the middle.  
Walking out wasn't that difficult, since you were using flats so that falling would be less of a possibility. You five stumbled to the side walk.

"I'll call a taxi!" You called, digging in your bag to find your phone. About one minute passed of the four boys talking, you checking every pocket in your bag, and you still couldn't find it. "For fuck sakes." You muttered, frowning.

"What's wrong, doll?" Allen asked, whilst the others were talking. "Err, I can't find my fucking phone." You responded, obviously pissed off. You didn't really have the money to buy a new cell phone, in fact, you barley had enough to get it hooked up to a cell phone service provider.  
Allen nodded, turning around before he hit Matt hard, yet playfully in the chest. "Dude, go help her find it would you? We don't need stupid guys hitting on her." He stated, glancing back at you with a wink.

Surprisingly, the Canadian didn't protest and went with it. You could kind of say he was a 'smart drunk'. He knew how to act around women; In fact he acted better around women since he wasn't too shy. He also didn't say stupid shit at the wrong time, which is about 20% of the reason why you like him. You began to walk back to the bar with Matt right behind you.

It wasn't long before you two were outside of the building. You opened the door, but the stupid shit was locked. You tapped on the glass lightly, getting more impatient by the second made your fist slam the glass harder. Matt raised his eyebrow before grabbing your wrist and moving it to your side. "Move over." He said in a soft voice, making the usually demanding and mean sentence sound nice for once.

You did as you were told and he knocked on the glass, very hard compared to your pity attempts. Of course, a worker caught notice and rushed to the door. He unlocked the door and opened it, letting you and Mattheu inside.

"Knock any harder and you'll break the door." The guy said with a grin and a small chuckle. I opened my mouth to speak, but Matt beat me to it. "Have you seen a phone anywhere? It has a black and ~insert favorite color other than black here~ case. You glanced at him, 'He pays that much attention?' you thought, not going too deep into detail, since your brain was exhausted.

"Oh yeah! Hold up, I'll get it for you." The man said, winking at you before beginning to walk away. "Um," You thought about the wink for a split second before remembering to thank the Canadian. "Thanks, by the way!" You said a bit too fast. "Hm? Oh, yeah, no problem." He said while glaring at the guy as he was walking back to you two.

The man looked at you two. "Could I be sure this is…" Matt cut in, "It's hers." "Oh. Well, Miss, Just to make sure that this is yours, could you verify your phone number?" He said with a small smile on the his face. "Fucking wow. That's smart." Matt said, turning around and leaving you two alone, annoyed and jealous. Your eyes followed him out, your cheeks getting a bit red before you nodded.. "Yeah, uh, sure! ~Enter le phone number here~" He repeated the phone number once and nodded. "Thanks, beauty." You blushed slightly before grabbing your phone and following Matt. 


End file.
